Be my guest
by Neko Espada
Summary: Three Stern Ritters accidentally get into the world of Kuroshitsuji. There they meet a noble man who invites them into his mansion.


At the evening all Stern Ritters gathered in the common room to talk and spend some time with each other. This time they behaved rather calmly, so Haschwald was glad that at least today their rest didn't turn into another noisy mess as it often happened.

However, soon enough Haschwald heard, to his displeasure, the sounds of quarrelling, coming from the far part of the room. The blond Quincy sighed, rose from the sofa and headed there.

"So you are not that cool as you trying to look after all."-Buzzbee said mockingly.

"Don't underestimate me and my abilities, boya~"-Askin replied imperturbably.

"Then prove it to me. Come on, Nakk Le Vaar! Or maybe you are too scared to fail?"-Buzzbee asked.

"Hmm. Should I? I am not sure that our commander will approve this."-Askin replied, nodding to the side.

Buzzbee looked in that direction and noticed Haschwald, who was staying nearby with his arms crossed.

"Oh, Hasch-san..Were you listening to our talk?"-Buzzbee asked.

"A bit. But it was enough to understand that you are teasing your comrades again, Buzzbee."-Haschwald said.

"It's not like that. I just wanted to find out of how large size Askin can create his dimensional gaps."-Buzzbee explained.-"But looks like he is not going to show me it."

"Oh..Looks like that kid won't calm down until he gets what he wants."-Askin sighed then glanced at Haschwald.-"Won't you mind, commander?"

"Fine. Go ahead."-Haschwald agreed.-"I hope that at least after that you two will finally stop quarrelling with each other."

Askin nodded then slightly moved his hand and rather big dimensional gap appeared nearby.

"Well, now you pleased? Or maybe I should make it even bigger?"-Askin inquired.

"Wow! That's huge!"-curious Bambietta appeared near the gap and looked inside of it.-"I wonder where it leads."

"Be careful or you will.."

But it was already too late. Bambietta suddenly stumbled and started to fall inside of the gap. Haschwald and Cang rushed to her, trying to catch the girl, however, in the next second all three Quincies were falling somewhere deep down into the unknown abyss.

When Haschwald opened his eyes, at first he couldn't understand where he was at the moment. He looked around and was greatly surprised when he saw a World of Living, which was completely different from that which he knew.

Haschwald saw the houses of the century before last and many people wearing the clothes, which became outmoded long time ago. It was rather quiet on the streets. Only some carriages drawn by horses were moving along the streets from time to time.

"Where the hell are we?!"-Haschwald heard a familiar voice and turned into that direction.

Looks like Bambietta was trying to figure out where they got too. Cang was staying not far away from her and looked rather confused as well.

"I think we got into some another world. But it seems that this one can't be accessed nor with our Shadow neither with any other technique similar to it."-Cang said.

"So we are stuck here forever?!"-Bambietta asked worriedly.

"I don't think so."-Haschwald reassured her.-"After all we got here due to Askin's ability. I am sure he will find a way to help us to return to Vandenreich."

"I hope so."-Bambietta said then suddenly cheered up.-"Well, I guess we have some time to look around until Askin will send us back. Come on!"

Haschwald and Cang had no other choice but to follow their friend, otherwise they could easily lose Bambietta, who has already headed somewhere rather quickly.

Three Quincies went along the streets of some rich district. They met a couple of noble-looking people on their way. However, local residents paid not much attention to them and their outfits. Probably their uniform looked not too unusual for this world.

Haschwald was feasting his eyes on the surroundings while they went, so he hasn't even noticed how he bumped into some man, which went toward him.

"Oh, sorry."-Haschwald apologized.

"My, my. You should better watch where you are going, my boy."-the man advised. He looked closely at Haschwald and then his eyes widened. In the next second he quickly caught blond Quincy by the hand and took it into his own hands.-"Oh, dear! I swear on the name of Her Majesty, I have never seen such beautiful robin as you before! May I know your name, my loveliness?"

"Eh..I am Haschwald.."-blond Quincy replied in confusion. Actually he has already got used to that his appearance often attracted other people's attention. However, Haschwald has never seen such an impassioned reaction before.

"Haschwald~"-the man repeated in a singsong.-"What a beautiful name! Such handsome young man as you really deserves it."

"Haschwald, do you want me to kick that guy so he could finally leave you alone?"-Bambietta offered.

"Kick? How rude! You should learn some manners, young lady."-man said but then he suddenly remembered something.-"Oh! Looks like it's me who was rude from the very beginning. I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Lord Aleister Chamber the Viscount of Druitt. I am really glad to meet you, my beautiful boy."

"Eh, me too."-Haschwald replied.

After that Viscount looked closely at Haschwald again.

"Wait..It can't be! You definitely must be one of my relatives. Probably cousin or nephew.."-Viscount said, trying to remember something.

"Well.."

"Don't tell my anything. I can perfectly recognize a member of our big family without any hints."-Viscount said seriously, raising his index finger up.

Haschwald wanted to explain something but Viscount didn't let him to do it again.

"So, dear cousin, looks like you and your friends have arrived here recently."-Viscount took a look at Quincies' outfits.-"Are you the soldiers of some foreign country?"

"Well..kind of.."-Haschwald replied.-"We are knights of His Majesty.."

"Oh! Even so? I am really proud that my cousin was bestowed such honorable title."-Viscount was pleasantly surprised and slightly patted Haschwald on the shoulder.-"Hmm. I think since you have just arrived here, you most likely have no place to stay. And of course I won't let my cousin to live in some hotel. So be it. You three will be my dear guests and will stay in my mansion."

"But.."

"Shh. Haschwald."-Bambietta came closer to the blond Quincy and started to whisper to him.-"Don't you think that it's a good chance to kill time while we are waiting for a help?"

"So, will you accept my offer, dear cousin?"-Viscount asked.

"Yes."-Haschwald nodded.-"Thank you, Viscount-san."

"Non-non-non!"-Viscount wagged his finger.-"Please, call me Uncle Aleister. We are not strangers to each other after all."

"Oh, ok."-Haschwald replied.

"Now, let me lead you to my mansion. Follow me, my beautiful robins."-Viscount beckoned Quincies after himself and then headed somewhere along the street.

Stern Ritters followed him. Bambietta showed a thumb to Haschwald while they went.

"It's good that you have arrived at this time of year. My dear nephew Edgar has a summer vacation now. During this time he will stay in my mansion as well. So you will be able to meet another member of our family really soon. I hope you two will get along."-Viscount said to Haschwald.

Soon three Quincies and Viscount reached the required mansion. The group passed through the main doors and appeared inside of rather big house with pretty rich interior. A young man with a long blond hair and red eyes met them in the hall.

"Oh, Uncle Aleister, you returned."-he said and looked with interest at Quincies.

"Eeeh~ Don't tell me that he is your and His Majesty's son."-Bambietta whispered to Haschwald with a smirk.

The blond Quincy just gave her a displeased glance. Meanwhile Viscount introduced his guests to his nephew.

"I am Edgar Redmond. Glad to meet you."-young man said to Quincies.

After the exchange of greetings Edgar came closer to Haschwald, took his hand and pulled him after himself.

"Nii-san, let me show you the mansion."-he offered.-"Come on."

Haschwald followed Edgar and they left.

"Well, what about us?"-Bambietta inquired.

"Oh, I will show you my mansion as well."-Viscount replied.-"But first have a look at my fabulous Phoenix pose."

While Viscount was talking to Bambietta and Cang, Edgar showed Haschwald some of the main rooms of the mansion.

"So you are the knight, right? That's pretty awesome."-Edgar smiled.-"And as for me, I am a student of Weston College. I can lead you on an excursion there, Nii-san, if you want."

Later that day three Quincies had a dinner with Viscount and his nephew and after that servants led the guests to their rooms.

"I wonder for how long we will stay here."-Haschwald said to Bambietta before going to sleep.

"I hope we still have at least a couple of days. I don't mind to spend some more time here. That Viscount guy is a really funny person. He even taught me his special Phoenix pose! When we will return home, I am going to show it to girls from our "Nifty Hats" club. I am sure they will be really surprised."-Bambietta smiled.

On the morning of the next day Viscount left the mansion to take care of some of his affairs.

"Uncle Aleister is a rather busy person. He is usually involved in many social events in London. And he also rather often holds parties here in his mansion."-Edgar explained.-"However, he is a really active person and very rarely gets tired."

At the evening Viscount returned to his mansion. He entered the living room, where his guests and Edgar were resting, and told them that he had some important news for them.

"Tonight we all are invited to a special soiree arranged by our Queen. It's a great honor, so we must have an appropriate appearance and manners for such important event."-Viscount said.-"I ordered to servants to find good outfits for you."

Quincies headed upstairs to try on their evening clothes. Edgar decided to help Haschwald to choose an outfit which will suit him best. The blond Quincy tried on a couple of suits but none of them was looking good on him. Then Edgar offered him one of Viscount's white suits, which slightly resembled Vandenreich uniform. Haschwald put it on as well as ascot tie with a blue brooch on it. Then he looked at his reflection in the mirror and was pleased with it.

"Only one item is missing."-Edgar said and then tied Haschwald's hair with a blue ribbon in a way identical to his own.-"Here. Now your outfit is complete, Nii-san."

Soon enough after everyone changed their outfits, they returned to the hall. Viscount glanced at his guests and to his surprise found out that Bambietta put on male outfit. It appeared that she categorically refused to wear a corset and a dress. Then Viscount stopped his glance at Haschwald and his eyes widened. At first he stood like petrified but then a short moan suddenly broke out from his chest.

"Oooh~ Aaah~"-Viscount closed his eyes, put his hand on his forehead and was repeating such sounds again and again.

"Uncle Aleister, do you feel bad?"-Haschwald asked worriedly. He also was surprised that Edgar paid not much attention to his uncle's behavior as if it was the usual thing.

Finally Viscount stopped his moaning, went closer to Haschwald and slightly lifted his head by the chin.

"Oh, dear nephew, it's not right to outshine your uncle that much!"-Viscount said.

"Huh? Nephew?"-Haschwald thought.-"Wasn't it "cousin" before?"

"Though, now I am completely sure that you will be the most beautiful robin at that honorable soiree."-Viscount said, smiling.

They left the mansion and headed to the gates, near which the carriage was already waiting for them. But when they came closer to it, a strange man in red outfit suddenly appeared from nowhere and nearly not bumped into the group.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"-he said with displeased voice.

He has already wanted to leave but then his glance stopped at Haschwald. The man was staring at the blond Quincy for some time but then he suddenly blushed and started to nosebleed.

"What a strange guy. I think I saw him somewhere before."-Viscount said thoughtfully.-"But never mind. Let's just ignore him, my dears."

After that Viscount and Edgar got into the carriage. Three Quincies wanted to follow them as well but that strange man suddenly grabbed Haschwald's hand and didn't let him go.

"Wait! You can't just leave like that! I am Grell Sutcliff the Shinigami! Let's go on date, beauty-boy!"-the man gabbled.

After the word "Shinigami" Haschwald's glance became cold. He quickly broke out of Grell's clutch.

"I will never have any business with a Shinigami."-Haschwald replied in an icy tone.

Grell was shocked by such unexpected brush-off. He fell on his knees in despair, repeating: "It can't be."

"Please, hurry!"-Viscount called.-"We must not be late for such important event."

Three Quincies quickly got into the carriage and joined Viscount and Edgar.

Soon they arrived to the palace, where the soiree was held. Servants led the guests through the various corridors to the big ballroom, from which the nice melody was heard.

There were a lot of noble people, who was dancing or talking with each other while servants were quickly moving near them all the time. At the far end of the ballroom Quincies saw the Queen, who was sitting on her throne and looked at her guests with a light smile.

"Oh, look. Another strange guy."-Bambietta said to Haschwald and pointed at the black-haired man in the butler outfit, who was sitting near the wall and seemed to be really depressed.-"He just glanced at us and immediately became so upset. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"I am not the most handsome man around here anymore."-that guy muttered quietly.

"Oh, have you heard?"-Edgar asked the Quincies.-"They say that today a special honored guest has arrived here. He is a foreign King and was invited here personally by Her Majesty. I think I saw him over there."

Edgar pointed somewhere in the crowd. Then he noticed that his uncle wasn't nearby and went to find him to make sure that Viscount won't perform his famous Phoenix pose right among the crowd.

Quincies headed in the other direction to look at that King, which Edgar mentioned before. Soon when some guests ahead stepped aside, they finally were able to see that man.

The King was wearing the black uniform-looking suit very similar to those, which were on Quincies at the moment. He had a long black hair, which was tied with a red ribbon in the same way as Haschwald's. When the man turned in their direction, three Quincies were really shocked.

"Eeeh?! Your Majesty?!"-they exclaimed in unison.

Emperor noticed them and smiled slightly. Then he went closer to his soldiers, took Haschwald's hand and kissed it. Guests around them paid not much attention to that event, probably thinking that such sign of greeting is a common thing for that King's country.

After that Emperor, still holding Haschwald by the hand, led him to the quiet place near the wall of the ballroom, where they could attract less attention of all that guests around them. There Haschwald was finally able to recover from the surprise and immediately fell upon the Emperor's neck. His Majesty tightly embraced Haschwald and stroked him on the head a couple of times.

"I am really happy to see you again too."-Emperor said with a smile.

"But how did you get here, Your Majesty? And why all these people here perceive you as a King of some foreign country?"-Haschwald asked.

"I have my own ways to establish myself in the community."-Emperor smiled again.

Then he started to explain to Haschwald how he with Askin's help was able to find the location of three missing Stern Ritters and get there.

"I have a transmitter with me."-Bach said in conclusion.-"So Askin can take us away from here in any moment. Do you want to leave right now, Haschwald?"

"Well, actually, we still have some business here.."-Haschwald said.

He told His Majesty about the hospitable Viscount and his nephew.

"I don't think that it will be very polite if we will leave right now without even saying a word to them."-Haschwald said.

"All right. If you want to spend some more time here, I won't mind."-Emperor said.-"After all I want to examine this world a bit more."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied, smiling slightly.

Emperor leaned closer to his soldier, going to kiss him, but then he suddenly heard a gentle voice behind himself.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I noticed that you were alone almost all the time during this ball. Would you like me to be your partner for the dance?"

Emperor turned around and saw a Queen, who was staying behind his back. Her Majesty smiled affably to her honorable guest.

"Can I refuse to her, Haschwald?"-Bach whispered to his soldier.

"I am afraid not. It will be really rude and we can even get a lot of problems because of that."-Haschwald replied quietly.

So Emperor had no other choice but to make a company to Her Majesty. Though Emperor wasn't a good dancer, it was not very noticeable because he and the Queen were moving at rather slow pace.

Haschwald was watching at the dancing couple. Despite he knew that Emperor was doing it against his will, he still felt a slight pang of jealousy, when he noticed some special interest in the Queen's eyes. The blond Quincy decided to shift his attention at something else and looked around. There was nothing interesting or special around him but then he suddenly caught someone's glance full of hate, which was directed right at the Emperor.

Two men in fine white suits were staying near the throne. They were looking very unfriendly at the Emperor, who was dancing with their Queen at the moment.

"Who are these guys?"-Haschwald asked Edgar, who came closer to him a moment ago.

"They are double Charles."-Edgar explained.-"Charles Grey and Charles Phipps are Her Majesty's butlers. Oh, but looks like they are jealous because the King is dancing with their beloved Queen."

One of the men noticed Haschwald's glance at himself but paid not much attention to it.

Soon the soiree was over and Quincies headed to the exit from the ballroom.

"Let's hurry and leave this place until more grannies will be able to attack me."-Emperor said to Haschwald with a smile.

Haschwald chuckled cutely and followed His Majesty. They met Viscount and Edgar outside the palace near their carriage.

"Eh, Uncle Aleister, don't you mind if His Majesty will stay at your mansion for a while?"-Haschwald asked.

Viscount was pleasantly surprised very much.

"Oh, it will be a great honor for me, dear nephew, if your King will stay at my modest house."-Viscount replied.

Soon all of them returned to Viscount's mansion. Aleister and Edgar called Haschwald upstairs and then led him to the bedroom. The blond Quincy was exhausted after the tough day and tiredly sat down on the bed.

"Hmm. You look pretty tired, dear nephew. I think you need to relax."-Viscount sat in front of Haschwald and quickly unbuttoned soldier's jacket and shirt.

"Wha..?"

"Don't worry, Nii-san. We will be gentle."-Edgar whispered into Haschwald's ear and then helped him to take off his shirt and jacket.

After that Viscount moved closer to Haschwald and ran his hand over Quincy's bare chest. Meanwhile Edgar started to slightly massage Haschwald's shoulders. The blond Quincy wanted to resist somehow but wasn't able to do it because Viscount began to slowly kiss his bare chest, making Haschwald to gasp quietly.

"Your Majesty!"

Emperor blinked and only then noticed Haschwald in front of himself. They were staying in the hall alone. Looks like everyone else have already gone to sleep.

"Your Majesty, are you listening?"-Haschwald asked.

"Oh, sorry. Looks like I got lost in my thoughts a little."-Emperor replied.-"Did you want to ask something?"

"Well, I asked would you like to sleep in my room or not, Your Majesty."-Haschwald replied.

"Sure. Come on."-Bach said.

Soon two Quincies were sitting on the bed in Haschwald's room.

"That was a tough day, wasn't it?"-Bach said.-"All that people at the ball were so noisy and intrusive that I even wasn't able to do a rather important thing."

"What thing?"-Haschwald asked in confusion.

"This."-Bach smiled and then gave Haschwald a long kiss on the lips.

On the next day Quincies along with Viscount and Edgar headed to the Weston College on the excursion.

"Actually, it's closed at this time of year but I allowed myself to abuse my authority of the prefect here."-Edgar smiled, when they entered the main gates of the College.

Visitors looked around but didn't see anyone nearby.

"I think we are alone here. It's good that no one will disturb us."-Edgar said.

"Oooh~ My alma mater~ I am so glad to be here again~"-Viscount was repeating in a singsong.

"What's up with him?"-Emperor asked.

"Oh, nothing special, Your Majesty."-Edgar replied.-"Let's split up so everyone will be able to visit a place he likes. But try not to get lost here. We can meet near the main gates again in an hour."

"Good idea."-Bach nodded.

He wanted to examine the College along with Haschwald but Edgar has already managed to catch the blond Quincy by the hand and led him somewhere forward.

"This way, Nii-san."-Edgar said.

Haschwald followed him and they went across the big lawn.

"Just don't tell anyone that I allowed you to walk here. It's usually forbidden for everyone except prefects."-Edgar said conspiratorially with a smile.

After that they were walking around the College territory for some time and visited various places there. So they didn't even notice how an hour has passed.

"Oh, I think I should go and find Uncle Aleister. I am afraid he became too excited and could easily lose his way here."-Edgar said and left.

Haschwald left alone near the entrance of the main College building.

"I wonder where His Majesty went."-he thought.

Meanwhile Emperor was staying on the large balcony of one of the buildings and looked at the College territory from the height. Suddenly he heard steps behind himself and turned around. Emperor saw two unfriendly-looking men in white suits.

"Mm? What do you need?"-Bach asked them.

"We are Her Majesty's butlers. And we came here to protect the desecrated honor of our Queen."-Phipps announced.

"You are not only showed no due respect to Her Majesty but also were saying uncomplimentary words in her address before you left the palace that day."-Grey said angrily.-"It can't be forgiven! Prepare for a fight, sir!"

"Anything else?"-Bach asked with a bored voice and turned away, looking again at the area below.-"No? Then you may leave."

"How dare you?!"-Grey exclaimed.-"Phipps, draw your sword. We will teach that rude bastard some manners!"

"Hmm. It's rather dishonorable."-Phipps replied.-"Two on one after all and.."

"Such nasty and miserable guy as him doesn't even deserve to be treated like a gentleman."-Grey said, drawing his sword.-"Now!"

Two butlers rushed at the Emperor pointing their swords at him. His Majesty didn't even turned around. He just smiled contentedly, when he heard the sound of swords, which clashed a moment ago behind his back.

"I thought that you have already completely forgotten about me, Haschwald."-Emperor said and only then finally turned around.

"How can I forget about my duty to protect you, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald replied, blocking another butlers' attack with his sword.

"Don't stay on our way!"-Grey said angrily.-"This duel is not your business."

"I won't forgive the ones, who abuse His Majesty."-Haschwald replied coldly and prepared to attack his opponents again.

Soon enough the fight between the three men was over and Haschwald withdrew his sword.

"Are they dead?"-Emperor asked.

"No. They are just unconscious."-Haschwald replied.

Two Quincies were going to leave but then they heard steps nearby. In the next moment Viscount appeared on the balcony.

"Dear nephew, are you here?"-he looked around and noticed two wounded men lying on the ground.-"Oh, my! It's a blood!"

After these words Viscount immediately fainted.

"Well, I presume we should take him and return to the mansion."-Emperor said.

On the next day four Quincies were going to return to Vandenreich. When Viscount and Edgar heard that their guests are leaving, they became a upset.

"Dear nephew, I really hope that you will visit us once again someday."-Viscount said, slightly lifting Haschwald's chin.-"I will miss you, my dear robin."

"Me too."-Edgar said, embracing Haschwald.-"You are always welcome here, Nii-san."

Emperor was looking at three men from the side and felt that a little more and he will start to nosebleed. Haschwald noticed Emperor's glance and thought:

"Your Majesty, please, restrain your wild imagination at least a bit."

Haschwald could easily guess that His Majesty most likely thought about the blondiecest or something like that again.

After saying farewell to Viscount and Edgar, Haschwald thanked them again and then along with His Majesty left the mansion.

Bambietta and Cang were already waiting for them outside. Emperor used his transmitter to contact Askin and a couple of seconds later familiar dimensional gap appeared in front of them. Bambietta and Cang quickly jumped into the gap and disappeared from the sight. Before leaving Haschwald glanced last time at Viscount's mansion. Suddenly he felt how someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, if you want to stay here with them, I won't resist or stop you, Haschwald."-Emperor said thoughtfully.-"After all I want you to be happy."

"What?"-Haschwald surprised.-"Why are you saying such things, Your Majesty?"

"I just thought that it would probably be better if you would stay with those guys. After all they almost became your family."-Bach said.

"But my family is our clan and Vandenreich is my home. Besides, I am already happy with you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said, lowering his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"-Bach asked.

"Of course."-Haschwald nodded.

"I am glad to hear that, Haschwald."-Emperor said, tightly embracing his soldier.-"Well then, let's return home."

"Yes, Your Majesty."-Haschwald smiled.

After that they went through the dimensional gap and headed back to Vandenreich.


End file.
